Love and Snow in the Air
by Wehrin
Summary: Jeremy, Michael, Rich, Christine, and Jake were having a secret Santa Christmas party, but Michael has a special surprise in store for Jeremy.


Jeremy could hear the Christmas music playing from the inside of the gas station. Michael was inside buying them some drinks. Jeremy was still sitting in the car, watching the snow fall on the hood of the running car and melt due to the heat. He was still cold despite the heat blasting in the car. He adjusted the scarf around his neck while taking off his hat. He turned up the radio and waited.

He saw Michael walk out of the store holding two coffee cups, presumably filled with hot chocolate. Jeremy opened the door for him as he climbed into the car, leaving footprints behind in the snow. He was shivering and you could slightly see his breath come off as a vapor through his thick black scarf. You could see his cheeks move when he smiled after seeing Jeremy, though, making Jeremy laugh.

They both got back into the car, giggling and laughing and drinking their hot chocolate. Before they drive away to Rich's apartment, they look at each other. Here, in the hot and cold. They were smiling, laughing still, but just staring at each other. Jeremy looks away (still laughing, of course) and buckles his seatbelt, leading to Michael doing the same. They sit there, not knowing what to say or do, just exchanging glances while they drive.

It was a cold night, Christmas Eve, actually. They were on their way to Rich's apartment to do secret santa with all their friends. Jeremy got Christine, Michael got Jeremy, Christine got Rich, Rich got Jake, and Jake got Michael. They wouldn't say who they got, though. It's a secret, of course. They were all excited to see what and who they got. Michael was excited for another reason. He had planned ahead with everyone else, a few weeks. He was going to propose to Jeremy tonight. Either that, or get too drunk and buy a cat again.

As they keep driving, the storm gets worse, but by the time it's the worst that it can be, they're at the apartment complex. They make their way up to the fourth floor and see Rich's door. They don't even have to see the room number, it's the only one cheaply decorated with the worst Christmas decorations they'd ever seen. There were reindeer, sleighs, stockings, and many other holiday-esque things. They knock on the door. Michael, in his light up Christmas tree sweater and Jeremy, in his bright red sweater with multicolor pompoms on it. It was like Michael was the tree, and Jeremy was the present.

Rich opened the door, wearing reindeer horns and a reindeer sweater. As Jeremy and Michael walked in, Rich put his arm around Michael and winked.

"What's that all ab-"

"Jeremy!" Christine yelled, flinging herself at Jeremy. She was wearing an elf dress. Jeremy pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. "It's been, like, a week! Where have you been?"

"Oh, haha, Michael took me out on a lot of dates this week. He bought me a lot of gifts. I can't understand why, though, Christmas is supposed to be a surprise…" Jeremy was blushing, and he scratched the back of his head nervously. Christine twirled around and hugged Michael, patting him on the back. Jeremy thought this was strange, but he shrugged it off as everyone being friendly.

There was more Christmas music playing, and they all sang along, moving with the beat, and eating some snacks while waiting for Jake to get there. All of their gifts were piled up on a table, except for Michael's. Everyone knew the plan except for Jeremy. Michael would go last, after everyone got their gifts and propose to Jeremy, having him hopefully say yes.

Jake finally arrived after nine, wearing a santa sweater. He had gotten off of work late, but he had fortunately made it. He had a big gift, but knowing him, it was probably a box within a box within a box, et cetera.

Christine ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Rich was standing there, laughing and rolling his eyes.

"Alright, alright, Rich. You can have your mans." Christine pulled away, messing up Rich's hair as she walked past him. Rich walked over to Jake and dipped him like they would do if they were dancing. Christine laughed, and Michael whistled. Rich pretended to drop Jake but actually dropped him. Everyone was laughing at that point, everyone was happy and everything was great. They'd exchange gifts at nine-thirty after everyone had settled down.

Michael sat down next to Jeremy, pulling him into a hug. Jeremy stayed there, with his head on Michael's shoulder, and Michael's arm around Jeremy. Jeremy swept his legs up onto the couch into a more comfortable position. Jake sat down in a chair, Christine sitting in the chair opposite, and Rich was the one passing out gifts. Once the clock hit nine thirty, they got started.

"Alriiiiigt then! First up is… Christine!" Rich said, picking up the horribly wrapped box from the table. ( _It was dark!_ Jeremy would argue.) He shook it a little bit, laughed, and threw it to Christine. She unwrapped it.

"Hmm, seeing as the box was terribly wrapped, and it's filled with those little joke books, I think my secret Santa was.. Rich!" Rich stood there, laughing, and shook his head. Jeremy looked offended.

"It was dark! I couldn't see!" Everyone was laughing again, even Jeremy. Michael messed up his hair, and Jeremy flipped him off.

"Oka- haha, no, stop making that face, idiot - Okay. Up next issss.. Me! Ooh!" Rich looked suspiciously happy and picked up a giant bag. He ripped out all the tissue paper and pulled out an old looking jean jacket. It had buttons pinned to the front of it. "Judging by the fact that it's a jean jacket, and wow buddy this is a hard one, I've gotta guess that it's Christine!"

Things went on like that for the next half hour, Jake getting a thing of hair dye, and Michael getting a new pair of headphones. Everyone eventually got their gifts, except for Jeremy. He was laying there, nearly passed out, when Michael stood up to go to the bathroom, waking him up. Everyone was still singing Christmas music but they looked excited about something.

Michael walked into the bathroom, splashing lukewarm water into his face. "C'mon Mell, you've got this! Jeremy Heere is your boy! And he will always be your boy!" Michael was psyching himself out when he heard the Christmas music dim. It was time.

He left the bathroom and walked back into the front room, everyone expectantly watching him. Jeremy looked confused, and he watched Michael as well. Michael walked over to the couch, but he didn't sit. Instead, he stood in front of Jeremy. He stuck his hands in his pockets and realized the ring box wasn't there. He panicked for a moment until Rich got up and gave him the box.

"So, uh, Jeremy, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while and, uh, you know how you haven't gotten your gift yet?" Jeremy nodded, both of their faces were red. "Well, uh, I was your secret Santa. I actually asked Rich if I could be, because I needed to ask you this. For a while."

"Michael?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you stoned?" Michael snorted after he said that and nearly dropped the box. Everyone started laughing, and he continued after the laughing died down.

"No, this is just really nerve-racking...:"

"Just say it, man. Can't mess anything up, I already surprisingly love you." Jeremy gave a sly grin as he watched Michael get down on one knee. "W-wait, are you…?"

"Jeremy, my boy, I really, truly love you, and I can't imagine my life without you. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I would be so different without you," There were tears forming in Jeremy's eyes, but he was smiling. Christine had to sit on her hands to stop from freaking out. Michael started crying, too. "Dude, come on, you're gonna make me cry if you cry…"

Jeremy was sitting there with his hands over his mouth.

"Jeremy Heere, I love you. Will you make me the happiest man and marry me?" Michael fumbled around for the box and opened it, revealing a gold ring. He slipped it onto Jeremy's finger. "Well?"

Jeremy was still crying, but he nodded his head vigorously. Christine jumped up and started squealing, Jake and Rich patted him on the back, and Jeremy stood up to face him. He pulled him into a kiss, making Michael smile. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, Michael only pulling away because Jeremy was crying.

"Come on, you blubbering fool, cut it out. The Charlie Brown Christmas special comes on in a few minutes."


End file.
